


the pig and the snake

by birdcock



Series: hybrid fucking [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Forest Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Impregnation, Loud Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: technoblade gets dick downed by a snake.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Undisclosed, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: hybrid fucking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177343
Kudos: 109





	the pig and the snake

**Author's Note:**

> afab terms for a transman (pussy, cunt)  
> dw about it im trans  
> the snake can be seen as an oc or reader, they are amab

technoblade didnt know how this happened, but hes not complaining.

he was just walking around in a forest minutes ago, but now a snake hybrids fucking his pussy with both of their dicks, pounding into his hole. normally, he would be the one pounding but this? holy shit, how could he top here? - with him being on all fours while the snake grabs his waist, absolutely rocking their body, reducing him to nothing but a little cockslut. "ah~!" he moans, the cocks inside of him going rougher, his hands pulling on grass for support as the snake overpowers him.

the cocks of the snake hybrid stretch his cunt with some pain, but _holy shit it's so good-_

as the snake hybrid keeps fucking him, rocking into him with a rough and a fast pace, making him loudly moan while the snake just lets out grunts every now and then.

 _"f-fuck!"_ technoblade curses as the snake hybrid continues to thrusts in and out harshly inside of his tight cunt, them going deeper and deeper inside of him. "ah~!"

as the snake keeps slamming and slamming themself into him, he sticks out his tongue in his dumbfucked state, absolutely taking their cocks like a stupid slut. technoblade loudly moans as the snake hybrid jerks their hips upwards, roughly thrusting back into his pussy. "a-ah~!"

the pig hybrids cunt clenches down onto their cocks after a few seconds, causing them some difficulty, but continuing with the rough pace.

within minutes of the snake hybrid overpowering the pig hybrid, they pull on his hair roughly and that makes the knot in technoblades lower abdomen finally break open like a dam - eyes rolling back while orgasming loudly, cumming all over their cocks until they _finally_ unravel too - orgasming while filling the pig hybrid to the brim, jerking their hips to fuck it deeper into him with a lustfilled haze. 

they dont pull out of him, they just wrap their arms around technoblades neck, falling asleep a few minutes later, while the technoblade gets off his sex high, left with the fact that he was a little slut, embarrassment flaring onto his cheeks.


End file.
